This invention relates to new and useful improvements in support frames for upper dentures and more particularly is concerned with implants to be placed and permanently mounted in the upper jaw, and to a method of anchoring such support frame.
Upper jaw implants have heretofore been used for the purpose of providing permanently supported denture means. Some of such prior structures, such as shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,375, contain a U-shaped body member arranged to be fitted in a recess or channel cut in the alveolar ridge of the upper jaw for receiving an implant rail contoured as necessary. While this structure provides adequate support for implants in most instances even though there is deterioration or damage of the jaw bone, there may not be adequate anchored support in conditions of serious bone deterioration and/or damage. Thus, a problem exists in some cases of providing an anchored support which has little or no deflection and capable of withstanding occlusal forces.
Another problem which exists with relation to upper jaw implants results from the structure of the alveolar ridge that is adjacent to sinus cavities. That is, the bone of this ridge in the area of the cavities is very thin and in many cases cannot receive a recess or groove for an implant. In the event that an implant recess or groove breaks through into communication with a sinus cavity, the implant cannot have good anchored support in this region and furthermore infection is likely.
Still another problem exists with relation to upper jaw implants and that is the discomfort to the patient. If an impression has to be taken, such requires two surgeries and possibly more, one to make the impression and one or more to fit the implant.